Zephyr Highwind
Summary Zephyr Highwind is the Leader of the Red Wings Adventurer's Guild, and the main character of the first third of The Red Wings. He is a Kitsune from the Wind Tribe. Backstory Zephyr was born in the village of Narshe on the 28th of harvest, 1601 A.E., to Nakamura and Violet Highwind. Unfortunately, Violet died in childbirth, and due to the tradition of the Kitsune clans, Zephyr was raised in the clan his mother was once a part of, along with his older brother Gale: the Kaze clan. From the age of 3, Zephyr learned to fight, hunt and survive in the tundra and taigas around Narshe, always accompanied by his brother Gale. At the age of five, Gale gave him a gift from Reishi he had been instructed to save for Zephyr's 16th birthday: the Muramasa sword. Though told it contained Great power, Zephyr was never able to pull the sword out of its sheath. The two brothers formed a quick bond, but Zephyr couldn't ever shake the feeling that he was a burden to his sibling, a feeling that intensified whenever he was caught by poachers and had to be rescued, to say nothing of his consistent failure to learn Illusion magic. That feeling made him into a meek, passive child in his early years. In the year 1614, the Kaze embarked on their yearly voyage to the Great Glacier, a frozen prison of ice in the tundra containing a powerful beast known as the Tarrasque. Though the Kaze were victorious, the resulting battle culminated in the shattering of the Glacier... and the release of the Tarrasque. The beast wiped out most of the Clan where they stood, Zephyr and Gale remaining as the final two standing against it. In a burst of wild rage, Zephyr (to gale's surprise) Experienced a rapid spike in power, unsheathing Muramasa for the first time. The attack unleashed a wave of red energy, that scarred the Tarrasque's nigh-invincible hide. At the same time, the monster unleashed its own icy breath, freezing zephyr and burying him under the tundra. Zephyr's sacrifice left Gale with an opening, and he used that to destroy the Tarrasque once and for all. Assuming everyone to be dead. Gale vowed to take his revenge on the humanity that caused this catastrophe. Zephyr slept under the ice for 220 years. In that time, the world changed immensely. Spirit Energy, once thought of as merely a means of casting magic, was discovered to be a self-sustaining energy resource, and with its power, the world entered a Renaissance age. In the year 1881, Zephyr's consciousness returned, his first sight being the humans who rescued him. Understandably defensive, he nearly killed them before noticing the world around him: A train station, an outpost of civilization in the deep snowfields. Though Zephyr attempted to return to his village, he found only a ghost town, protected from the elements by its magic barriers. Zephyr aimlessly wandered the fields until he entered the town of "New Narshe", meeting the man who would change his life forever: The daemon hunter, Soichiro Sakuya. (rightly) believing Zephyr to be a lost child after seeing him panic, Soichiro engaged in small talk with him. Upon Zephyr asking Soichiro for directions, he learned that the snowfields he had known all his life were just part of the island of Vorlia, a frozen waste in a much larger world. Overwhelmed and believing his entire family dead, Zephyr said he needed a path to take, something to give himself meaning. The two became fast friends, and Soichiro decided he would Help Zephyr in his journey. How, you may ask? By taking him in as an apprentice. Zephyr and Soichiro made their way to the coastline of Vorlia, taking a ship to the island of Agia. On the journey, Soichiro let slip of a certain white-haired Kitsune, leading a one-man strike team against the empire. Zephyr was understandably surprised to learn that not only was the Inquisition still around, but his older brother hadn't been killed by the Tarrasque. Zephyr vowed that the next time he met gale, he would be strong enough to fight alongside him. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Zephyr Highwind Classification: Kitsune MBTI: ISFJ-T Alignment: Neutral Good Gender: Male Mana Signature Symbol: '''Three light green spirals, laid out around each other in a triangle shape. '''Age: 13 Date of Birth: November 28th Height: 5'1" Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: '''Peace and Quiet, Snow, Food '''Dislikes: '''Gale '''Affiliation: Soicchhiro's Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfczAmFIsTE Personality Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B, higher when enraged by Muramasa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low), Weapon Mastery, Magic, Air Manipulation, Can turn himself into wind (Gaining Invisibility, size alteration, flight), Chi manipulation, Energy Blasts, Fox-fire, Resistance to Cold, Can borrow spirit energy from other Kitsune to gain more tails, Durability Negation and Power Nullification via Muramasa (Its ability is to pierce any defense, including magical ones), Rage Mode (Muramasa can take over, granting him greater power at the cost of his control) Attack Potency: Wall Level (The shockwave from his swing cut through a brick wall), higher when enraged by Muramasa (Dealt a serious wound to the Tarrasque) Speed: Superhuman 'with '''Subsonic '''reactions and combat speed (Can run at 100mph, stopped a fire spell with his own magic) 'Durability: Wall Level via power-scaling | Building Level '(Withstood the weight of the Gold City Mine) | '''City Block Level, Multi-City Block Level ' with Divine aura (Withstood strikes from Griffin and Steelhide) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Should be comparable to Steelhide) | At least 'Multi-City Block Level | '''At least '''Multi-City Block Level '(Survived casual attacks from Flare) | At least '''Multi-City Block Level (Took hits from Flare, survived the eruption of mount Valami) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely far higher (Took a few weak hits from Fantori) | Mountain Level+ | Mountain Level+ | Mountain Level+ '| At least '''Mountain Level+ '(Took hits from the Veiled Heritance, as well as Galen) | At least '''Country Level+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class K 'with magic 'Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to run across Vorlia over thick snow without tiring) Intelligence: Average academically. A fast learner and an expert with several types of weapons. Even as a child, could analyze many possible outcomes of a situation. Range: Extended Melee with Muramasa, Hundreds of meters with magic Weaknesses: '''Cutting off his tail renders him unable to use magic until he regrows it. Ultimate Offense is finicky in how it works; though it negates attempts to defend against it, it will not negate counter attacks, such as clashing blades. It also won't negate attacks the user is defending against. Doesn't know Illusion magic, making him one of the only Kitsune to not know it. '''Standard Equipment: *'Demon Blade Muramasa: '''Zephyr's signature weapon, a bloodred katana in a red sheath. It is an ark unit, a weapon capable of killing powerful beings like gods, and possessing a unique ability. As the blade is bonded with Zephyr, it will return to his hand if lost. Muramasa's Ark Property renders its blade so sharp it can sever anything, provided Zephyr can activate it with mana. This includes severing Zephyr from the Dream World, cutting through flesh while leaving armor intact, and more. Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Kitsune Physiology:' As a Kitsune, Zephyr does not age once he hits 21, making him immortal unless he's killed. He also recovers wounds faster than the average person (Though too slow to be combat-applicable). In addition, a kitsune's tails act as a battery for mana, allowing him to store large amounts of it for later. * Fox-Fire: '''A magical white flame Zephyr can release from his tails. This fire can act as a light source and can ignite small objects. Zephyr likes to use it as a toy. * '''Fox Form: '''Zephyr can turn into a large white fox, allowing him to dig through snow and travel longer distances. '''Melee Arts: '''Techniques either taught by the Kaze to Zephyr, or created by Zephyr himself. * '''Airwalking: '''Zephyr leaps across the ground in such a way that he barely produces any traction. This lets him move unhindered across Sand and Snow, as well as increasing his speed on normal ground. He also produces little noise with this technique, letting him quickly sneak up on someone. * '''Round Trip: '''Zephyr hurls Muramasa like a Boomerang, only for it to return to him. '''Magic: The art of using one's Mana to control the elements. Zephyr is from the Kaze clan, and thus he was taught primarily in the use of Wind magic. However, due to his status as a Tenko, he has learned to absorb magic from other tribes. This lets him grow extra tails by absorbing magic, colored like the tribes they originate from. Windball: 'Zephyr's signature technique, he compresses a ball of air in his hand and throws it like a baseball. The force of this is able to break bones and send people flying. As Zephyr has grown, this technique has become more powerful, and he has developed many variations **'Windball Cluster: 'Sends out a barrage of windballs. Zephyr used this to hit a fast-moving target. **'Air Saw: 'Compresses the windball into a spinning sawblade, giving it cutting power as opposed to blunt force. **'Seeking Windball: A variation where Zephyr pours Extra mana into the windball, allowing him to control it with great precision (Like Yamcha's Spirit Ball) *'Galeforce: '''Copied from his brother, Gale Highwind. Zephyr thrusts out one or both hands, shooting out a large blast of air. The gale will continue as long as Zephyr pours mana into the attack *'Wind Form: This technique turns Zephyr's body and equipment into air, allowing him to freely and silently move. In this, he gains flight and can change the shape of his body. Obtaining the power of the Sanda clan has allowed him to control it better, moving faster and being able to limit it to specific parts of his body. *'Wind Cloak: '''A technique that both Gale and Misting knew. Zephyr cloaks himself in wind, which refracts light and makes him invisible. however, he can be discovered with manasense. '''Muramasa's Will: '''Muramasa, as a weapon, was made to be bloodthirsty. Imbuing it with daemonic power makes it even more so, and it takes over if Zephyr becomes stressed while using it. Should this happen, a red aura will appear around him as his hair, tails and eyes turn red. He becomes an uncontrollable berserker in this form, tearing through foes without fail. * '''Red Fox: '''Muramasa needs blood to avoid taking over Zephyr again. by giving it some of his own blood, he can access a controlled form of Muramasa's will. '"Ultimate Offense": The ability of muramasa, and zephyr's most dangerous ability yet. Zephyr, when attacking with muramasa, has the power to "sever" things. Though he's nowhere near its true potential, he has shown the ability to negate defensive powers. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astiria Category:Tier 8 Category:Electricity Users Category:Music Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Poison Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Steam Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Heat Users Category:Kitsune